someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Boy
DAY 1 The body had just been discovered two days ago, lying near the peak of the mountain. Presumably, falling was the cause of injury, judging by the location, but several large scars across the boy's chest suggested otherwise. The child was taken to a medical facility for treatment. DAY 2 The child was put on life support, and just barely kept alive by the medical technology. The wounds across his chest were rather difficult to treat, given that something had evidently damaged his eternal organs. His heartbeat seems to have slowed down immensely. DAY 3 The child's heartbeat seems to have now sped up, and he has recently shown frequent brain activity. Methods of treating his wounds are currently being worked out. DAY 4 Finally, most of the unidentified child's damaged organs were supplemented by artificial replacements. The boy was now able to talk, but has remained unresponsive. He has now been labeled as "PATIENT M." DAY 5 Patient M has yet to become responsive. He has not moved from his bed in the slightest. DAY 6 Still no activity from Patient M. DAY 7 Patient M finally awoke from his bed. He was asked several questions: "Who are you?" "How old are you?" "Where do you come from?" His answer was the same for each question. With that, Patient M seems to carry absolutely no information regarding his identity. He has been diagonsed with an extreme case of amensia. His upcoming fate is currently unclear. DAY 8 Patient M has become active and was allowed to wander through the medical facility under the supervision of an adult. He seemed disinterested in the facility itself, but began asking his supervisor "Who am I?" or "Where did I come from?" The Supervisor stating the lack of this information only seemed to confuse the child even more. Patient M continued to question his own indentity, often asking "Why do I exist?" Most, if not all of these questions were answered with a "Be quiet." or "I don't know", but the boy did not give up on discovering this information. That same day, Patient M searched most of the Medical facility for someone who might hold the answer. Of course, this attempt was hopeless. DAY 9 Not much to report regarding Patient M. He has been seen to eat very little, and seems to have given up on discovering his identity. DAY 10 After three days of inactivity from him, Patient M was moved to the larger experimental area of the building and is now known as Subject M. Subject M seemed to go straight to his bed. ---- I saw nothing in the darkness. I was alone. Then I saw her. She pulled out her hand, as if she wanted me to come with her. I tried to approach her, but was awakened before I could. ---- DAY 11 Subject M's behavior was particularly odd. He spoke of a nightmare about a "woman ", before demanding to see this whoever this woman was. DAY 15 No noteable behavior until today. After speaking once again about the woman, he fell to the ground and cried. He proceeded to sob for hours straight, before finally returning to bed. DAY 16 Subject M has become seeminlgly obsessed with this mysterious woman. Subject M was now labeled as mentally unstable. The Subject was suggested to have disposed of, but this proposal was denied by the King. ---- I saw her again. She did the same gesture as before; she wanted me to come with her. But I couldn't move. I tried to approach her as hard as I could, but I was awakened once again. ---- The same day, a loud bang was heard coming from Subject M's room. It had been assumed that he simply had another nightmare. However, when his room was reached, the floor was filled with broken glass. Apparently, the boy smashed one of the windows to his room into pieces. Even more unsettling, he used one of the shards to cut off his own right hand. DAY 17 Subject M's missing right hand was seen as an oppurtunity. The hand was supplmeneted with a bionic replacement. Curiously, Subject M did not react to the new hand and had no trouble using it. DAY 18 Subject M was sobbing excessively, once again. He went straight to bed just around sunset. DAY 19 Today, it was decided that something needed to be done about this child's mental state. Several of our own..let's say, staff, were sent in to talk to him, but none were successful. Finally, the King grinned and claimed that he would talk to Subject M personally. None of us dared defy him, so that's what he did. He said, "That woman is dead. Gone for good. You will never see her." He then added, "The world took her from you. You could not have prevented this. Your mourning for her is meaningless and dumb." "You will never see her ever again." ---- I saw her once again. She still wanted me to come with her. Then I heard her quiet voice. "Please.." I shook my head no, and said, "Goodbye, mother." ---- Final Log After that, the boy stopped crying. He was seen to be..completley emotionless. He never did anything, he just..stood there, in his room. His eyes did not move, save for the ocassional blinking. He still slept, but rarely. He never left his room unless commanded to. Subject M is now suitable to lead the Pigmask Army. Subject M is now known as the Masked Man. -Invader Jib Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Journal Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Earthbound